


Unrequited

by Dannell Lites Archivist (offpanel_archivist)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/Dannell%20Lites%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little BatFamily romance ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Dannell Lites, who passed away in 2002, with the permission of her family. Posting date approximate.  
> _______
> 
> A Draco Tale by Dannell Lites  
>  
> 
> SPIFFY DISCLAIMER THINGIE!
> 
> Ah don't own any of the characters in this fic! DC Comics does! fume fume This is a fanfic for entertainment purposes only and not intended to infringe upon copyrights held by DC Comics or others! So don't sue moi! eeeppp Rated R for very strong language.
> 
> NOTE: Ah started not to Post this since 'rith and Harl both beat moi to the punch ... but what the hey! Here it is!:):) This little ficlet is a response to another of Dark Lady's wonderful challenges! The challenge this time is to pair Babs with someone other than Nightwing:):)
> 
> Here goes:):)

Fuck it.

Hey! You heard me. Just fuck it. Look at me, okay? I said look at me, damn you! Not much to see, huh? I'm missing a few things, you'll notice that right away. Like my left eye. Yeah, that's right, I'm a one eyed, ex-Boy Wonder, ex-cute kid, ex-back half of Batman and, ex-human being.

Fuck you. What you see is what you get.

Which ain't much.

Since Dick and Garth got together and she learned to live with that, I've watched it. You betcha. Front row seat for the Greatest Show on Earth. Every time she's got a new man in her life, she calls me and we chat. She's my big sister and I'm her little brother, right?

Riiiight.

Ain't I just the luckiest bastard?

But this ...

This is too damned much.

Son of a bitch. Who'd have thunk it, huh?

Jean-Paul Valley.

Fucking Azrael.

Damn her. Damn me for being a good little boy and keeping my mouth shut all this time. Couldn't she tell? Couldn't she see ...

Fuck it.

So it's back to the rich suburban bitches who like to slum with rough looking guys a little used around the edges. They deserve me.

But ...

You and me, Angel-Man .... Just you and me ...

Someday.

The End


End file.
